Todo lo que pasó antes
by BascurFlow
Summary: Misty vuelve a encontrarse con Ash, al parecer Ash se arma de valor para declararle su amor a Misty, ¿Pero Misty aceptará estar con él?


Todo lo que pasó antes

—Nos volvemos a ver—dijo Misty a Ash—mientras su amigo de toda la vida la abrazaba a la vez que le aseveraba todo lo que él la había extrañado y así felices por volver a verse luego de muchos años. En tanto visitaban Pueblo Paleta, Misty y Ash se contaban todo lo que habían hecho y logrado estando separados. Luego apareció Brock de manera sorpresiva y el grupo estaba reunido una vez más aunque tan solo fueran unas cuantas horas.

Posterior a despedirse una vez más de Brock, Ash planeaba declararle su amor a Misty pero no sabía hacerlo pero que tampoco había suficiente tiempo para pensarlo ya que en una semana más partiría rumbo hacia una nueva aventura.

Misty que ignoraba todo esto se encontraba en la casa de Ash ayudando a Delia a realizar la cena sabiendo que Ash estaba donde el profesor Oak.

—Misty—le habló Delia—¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?—en tono misterioso.

—Sí—respondió la pelirroja.

—Quizás esto te incomode un poco pero...—se queda mirando por unos segundos a Misty—¿Sientes algo por mi hijo Ash?.

Y Misty estupefacta por la pregunta se sonroja un poco y luego responde—Mmm...mis sentimientos hacia Ash son confusos, yo a él lo quiero como un amigo pero a la vez tengo miedo de que alguna otra amiga de él se le acerque.

—Gracias Misty por responder, te prometo que esto queda entre nosotras dos, ah y disculpa por hacerte sentir incomoda.

—No se preocupe Señora Ketchum—le contestó sonriendo pero en su mente estaba la duda de él por qué ella le hizo aquella pregunta.

En fin ellas prosiguieron a terminar de hacer la cena esperando a que llegara Ash a comer.

En eso tocan la puerta y Misty se dispone a abrir y era Ash que llegaba preguntando si estaba listo la cena.

—¡Jovencito!—Delia le llamó la atención a Ash—que modales son eso, primero se saluda.

—Lo siento mamá—algo avergonzado.

—¡Ahora ve a lavarte y luego te vienes a sentar!

Así partió a lavarse y luego sentarse para cenar y que además traía una hambre feroz. Después de terminar de cenar Ash de manera sorpresiva le dice a Misty a que salga hacia el patio trasero y Delia haciendo un gesto a que siga a Ash esta confundida le hace caso.

En un cielo increíblemente despejado se podía observar millones de estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento y una luna que alumbraba los caminos, Ash se preparaba para decirle a Misty lo que siente por ella, cuando en eso aparece Misty.

—Oye Ash, ¿por qué tanto misterio?—aunque ya había logrado darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Ash.

—Misty...yo...mañana parto hacia una nueva región y yo...

—¡Ah! Es eso...—le interrumpió a Ash—entiendo Ash, sé que tu sueños es convertirte en un Maestro Pokémon.

—Sí pero eso no es lo que quiero decir, lo que quiero decir es...—muy nervioso aunque no se le notaba—yo...TE AMO.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco y contesta—¿lo dices en serio Ash?

—Sí—afirmó muy seguro esta vez—a medida que viajaba y conocía nuevos lugares, personas, desafíos más me daba cuenta lo mucho que te extrañaba y es por eso que luego de mí última aventura decidí pasar más tiempo en Kanto y sobretodo estar más tiempo contigo.

—¡Ash!—lo miró con ojos lloroso feliz de saber lo que él sentía por ella pero triste porque sabía que no podía seguirlo en su nueva aventura, de pronto se la cae una lagrima.

—Misty, ¿te ocurre algo?—preguntó preocupado.

—Nada, snif—a punto de llorar pero ella no quería preocupar más a Ash—Ash, tú sabes que no puedo seguirte, me alegra saber lo que sientes por mí pero...

—Misty, yo haría todo por ti—la miró entendiendo su situación—incluso puedo quedarme aquí a tu lado por el resto de mi vida aunque signifique renunciar a mis sueños.

Aquellas palabras provocó que Misty se pusiera a lloras—¡Es que no lo entiendes Ash!, no quiero que renuncies a tus sueños por mí culpa. En tanto Ash se le acercaba y la abrazaba fuertemente tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

En eso Misty empuja a Ash y sale corriendo de la casa, tomando su bicicleta para regresar a Ciudad Celeste y lo último que le dijo a Ash fue—¡Ash lo siento mucho, yo también te amo!, pero no podemos estar juntos, tú debes seguir tus sueños y yo no quiero ser un estorbo, te suplico que no me sigas. Ash sorprendido por los dichos de la chica apretó los puños y se dijo a sí mismo—¡Por qué Misty!— y comenzó a llorar.

Al día siguiente Ash pensando lo sucedido en la noche anterior se despide de su madre y parte nuevamente hacia una nueva aventura en busca de ser un Maestro pokémon.

Así mismo Misty atravesaba Bosques y montañas para finalmente llegar a Ciudad Celeste mas específicamente al Gimnasio donde la esperaban sus hermanas.

—Misty, tu novio el del Pikachu llamó esta mañana para despedirse de ti—le dijo una de sus hermanas. Sin embargo Misty ignoro lo dicho por su hermana y se fue directamente hacia el gimnasio.

—Hum...que le pasara a esta feita—se preguntó Lily.

En tanto trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido Misty alimentaba a los pokémon del gimnasio pero era muy difícil olvidar al chico que le había declarado su amor pero que esta rechazó para no interponerse en el sueño de él de ser el Maestro pokémon. Y mientras realizaba los quehaceres del gimnasio una misteriosa entrenadora apareció.

Violet pregunta que es lo que quiere y luego de saber sus intenciones esta se dirige hacia donde estaba Misty y le cuenta lo que tramaba la entrenadora.

—Misty ven rápido—le decía Violet.

—¿Que pasa?—contestó Misty.

—Hay una entrenadora que quiere convertirse en la nueva líder de Ciudad Celeste—le dijo muy preocupada Violet.

—Escucha Violet yo ahora no estoy muy bien de ánimos así que dile que no puedo luchar...

—Como es que no puedes—se escucho una voz y era la entrenadora misteriosa—tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí la gran doma dragones Eleonora o tus patéticos pokémon de tipo agua no pueden con mis poderosos pokémon dragón.

—¡Claro que no!, te demostraré que mis pokémon tipo agua son lo bastante fuerte—respondió muy enojada Misty por que una doma dragones insultó a sus pokémon.

Así se alistaron para dar inicio a la batalla por el liderato del Gimnasio Celeste.

—La batalla por el liderato del Gimnasio dará inicio, cada entrenador podrá utilizar 2 pokémon y a ambos se le está permitido realizar sustituciones, ¡comiencen!—ordenó la juez que en este caso era la enfermera Joy, quién fue llamada antes de dar inicio al pleito.

—¡ve Hydreigon!—gritó Eleonora.

—¡Staryu ve!—aún furiosa por lo anterior.

—Hydreigon usa Mordisco—ordenó Eleonora.

—Evita el ataque y utiliza rapidez Staryu—contraataco Misty—sin embargo el ataque no fue muy eficaz.

—Jajaja tan solo sabes usar eso, bueno ahora veras un ataque de verdad—se burlo—Hydreigon, Carga Dragón—el ataque fue muy eficaz dejando a Staryu casi debilitado.

—Recuperación—dijo Misty—y ahora utiliza Doble Filo—esta vez el ataque fue más fuerte pero también daño a Staryu.

—Hum, no esta mal, Hydreigon, Carga Dragón de nuevo—pero esta vez el ataque falló.

—Recuperación otra vez y luego giro rápido—Misty a pesar de tener desventaja daba muy buena batalla con su Staryu.

—Me estoy aburriendo—en tono burlesco—Hydreigon, Cometa Draco—y con ese ataque acabo finalmente con Staryu.

—Vaya, vaya, tú Staryu no es tan débil como parecía pero aún así mi Hydreigon le gano—ahora ya no estaba tan segura de sí misma ya que el Hydreigon quedó muy agotado tras aquel ataque.

—Gracias Staryu—y lo regreso a la pokeball—ahora yo te elijo Gyarados.

—Un Gyarados hum, será interesante—la miró seriamente.

—Gyarados utiliza lanzallamas—gritó Misty.

—Hydreigon evita el ataque y utiliza pulso dragón—pero el cansancio de la batalla pasada le impidió moverse de manera rápida y termino recibiendo el ataque de lleno acabando con aquella batalla.

—Buena batalla Hydreigon, descansa—miró con rabia a Misty—ahora con este no podrás, Dragonite ve.

Así dio inicio a la batalla final entre Gyarados y Dragonite, la batalla era feroz y muy peleada, lo que demostraba que ambos pokémon estaban muy bien entrenados, ambos pokémon no se le notaba el cansancio hasta que un Carga Dragón de este acabó con el Gyarados tras un error de Misty que perdió la concentración por unos segundos.

La desazón era completa entre las hermanas de Misty, no podían creer que ella perdiera la batalla contra aquella doma dragón. A pesar de la derrota, Eleonora reconoció la fuerza de Misty pero las reglas son las reglas y ellas tendrían que cerrar el Gimnasio.

Eleonora tenía pensado construir su Gimnasio en otro lado pero Lily, Daisy y Violet decidieron entregarles el de su propiedad ya que ellas más Misty preferían marcharse y ella aceptó.

Así viajaron hasta una costa cerca de Ciudad Endrino donde Dorian, un conocido de Misty y las hermanas les permitió tomar el liderazgo ya que este prefería realizar sus espectáculos y el ser líder le quitaba tiempo.

Mientras trabajaban para que el Gimnasio fuera considerado oficial, Lily y Daisy le recriminaban su derrota haciéndola sentir tan mal que un día Misty las encaró y les dijo que se iría lejos de su presencia.

Luego de dejar a todos sus pokémon excepto a Psyduck, Misty partió rumbo hacia un lugar donde comenzar de cero. Así estuvo vagando por un buen tiempo hasta que encontró un lugar donde vivir mientras ella buscaba algún trabajo.

6 meses después Misty aún no encontraba trabajo y la persona a la que le arrendaba el hogar se vio obligada a echarla ya que se había atrasado mucho en los pagos.

Pasaban los años, el invierno se acercaba y Misty aún no conseguía trabajo y mucho menos un lugar fijo donde vivir, lo único que la mantenía con suficiente energía era la comida de los basureros o fruta de algunos arboles que compartía con Psyduck pero la situación era tan crítica que se vio obligada a dejar a Psyduck en una casa donde pudiera alimentarse bien. A veces pensaba buscar ayuda en Pueblo Paleta o a Brock pero después se retractaba ya que pensaba que pudieran criticarla por haber rechazado a Ash y hacerlo sufrir. Hubo algunas ocasiones en que se topó con el profesor Oak y Tracey y otras con Delia pero siempre trataba de que no la vieran. Vagaba de pueblo en pueblo, ciudad en ciudad y no tenía mucha suerte.

El invierno ya había llegado y a Misty jamás se le paso por la mente de que pudiera ser uno de los más crudos, así que a veces pedía ayuda a las oficiales Jenny y enfermeras Joy y eso le bastaba para sobrevivir. Su estado físico estaba malo pero lo suficiente para caminar aunque el cansancio mental ya la mataba. Cierto día llegó hasta una casa hermosa en busca de comida en los basureros hasta que se percató observando desde fuera por la ventana a un hombre con un Pikachu y dos niños jugando. Oculta en un arbusto que había cerca de la ventana se sorprendió al ver quién era esa persona y quedo tan pasmada por ver quién era el hombre del Pikachu que recordó aquella vez en que le negó su amor a un chico muy parecido a aquel hombre y se le suelta una lagrima al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre fue ese chico que alguna vez amó y que ahora estaba casado, feliz con dos hermoso hijos.

FIN


End file.
